1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to write-once information storage media, and more particularly, to a method of overwriting data in a write-once information storage medium and a data recording and/or reproducing apparatus for the write-once information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rewritable information storage media can be overwritten with new data in an area occupied with data. However, write-once information storage media can be written with information in a data-recordable area only once. Hence, data cannot be overwritten in write-once information storage media, and the already recorded data cannot be deleted or changed.
Typically, a predetermined area in a user data area of an information storage medium is set to store a file system including a variety of information about data recorded on the information storage medium.
In a rewritable information storage medium, an updated file system can be overwritten in a predetermined area occupied with an old file system, so that the area for storing file systems is fixed. On the other hand, write-once information storage media may not be overwritten. Accordingly, an updated file system must be written in an area other than the area where an old file system has already been recorded.
Since a conventional data recording and/or reproducing apparatus is designed to read out a file system from only a fixed area of an information storage medium, the conventional system cannot read out a file system from write-once information storage media, in which the location where a file system is recorded varies. In other words, a reproduction compatibility problem may occur. Furthermore, since a conventional data recording and/or reproducing apparatus writes every updated file system in a different area of a write-once information storage medium, the conventional apparatus may spend much time in searching for a final file system.